


2Young Parents

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Becoming Parents, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, and I hope everyone enjoys reading this. It’s not really much, just simply all I could think of :D
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	2Young Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, and I hope everyone enjoys reading this. It’s not really much, just simply all I could think of :D

Youngjae had been feeling rather sick lately, it took him a few days to go to the doctor. Where he discovered that he's going to have a baby, he couldn't believe it. He headed home and, thought about the best way to tell Jinyoung. He knows that it can be expensive having a child, and they've been having financial trouble lately. So, he's feeling a little nervous about telling his boyfriend, when he gets home. He distracts himself with making dinner, it's as he's finishing up that Jinyoung walks in looking exhausted.  ”Have I mentioned how much I hate my co-workers,” Youngjae takes a moment ”once or twice.” 

Jinyoung sighs before he puts his things away, soon enough they settle in the lounge room. Quietly eating Youngjae subtly brings it up, ”I wonder if we should talk about having kids.” It's quiet Jinyoung isn't ready for this conversation, ”I don't think so, it isn't the right time.” Youngjae feels like crying but, he keeps it in and continues eating. Since he isn't sure what to say, he just keeps quiet. Jinyoung doesn't think anything of it, as he finishes up.  Taking his plate to the sink, he takes a few moments to clear his mind. Youngjae  wants  to tell him but, it doesn't seem like the best time. 

It ends up being a week later when Jinyoung finds out, and it's partly due to Youngjae throwing up. It's what he woke up to, after a moment or two he got up. ”Are you okay Jae” it's quiet, Youngjae waits until he's done before he says anything. ”I’m fine it's just a bit of morning sickness,” Jinyoung thinks he's hearing things. ”Wait what” it falls quiet then, ”when did you find out.” He looks at him.  ”Last week” Jinyoung wants to ask, why he didn't say anything but, he figures out why. He was quick to pull him into his arms, Youngjae is more than happy to be held like this.

”I know its not the right time but, I’m happy” Jinyoung smiled a little. ”I am too” after a few minutes they sat down, and talked getting things out in the open.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been an interesting three months for Youngjae, he's had cravings for food he's never been interested in. He's happy that they find out the sex of their baby, and despite still having some troubles they're doing okay. It's a quiet Wednesday night they are simply relaxing in bed, Youngjae rubs his belly a little. ”What do you think we should name our child,” Jinyoung thinks about it. ”I’m not sure” he looks at his boyfriend and, smiles a little ”why don't we wait till we find out.” It falls quiet Youngjae smiles a little, ”alright that's only a few days away.”

It was a slightly busy Saturday morning and, they were getting ready to go to the doctors. “Are you excited” Youngjae smiled happily, “definitely” Jinyoung laughed a little. They headed out shortly after, there were a handful of people in the medical centre. It was quiet while they waited, after sitting there for close to fifteen minutes it was their turn. There was a bit of small talk before Youngjae, got settled on the bed. As his doctor asked how he was feeling, he got ready to lift up his shirt. ”I’ve been good not quite used to the kicking.”

She laughed a little as she applied gel to his belly, ”let's have a look at who's being naughty.” They both smile a little ”sounds good,” a few moments pass as they begin to their baby on the screen. ”Would you be surprised if I said, there's not one but two.” They couldn't believe it Jinyoung was the one, who voiced it ”oh my God.” A few minutes later she asks, ”would you like to know their gender.” Despite being in shock neither are hesitant, to say ”yes.” ”I’m pleased to tell you that you, are going to have a boy and a girl.” It fell quiet for a little while.

Youngjae began to shed a few tears of joy, Jinyoung ended up needing to take a seat. They barely noticed that the doctor had disappeared, ”I can't believe we're going to have twins.” 

Their parents found out and, it wasn't them who told them. They decided to pay them a visit, Jinyoung was in the kitchen organizing some breakfast. When he heard a knock at the door, naturally, he felt a little curious. That changed to surprise, nothing was said as their mothers walked in. He followed them to the lounge room, ”where is my son” it fell quiet for a moment. ”In our room” he went to get him, he was used to finding him in the bathroom. It was clear Youngjae had just finished throwing up, ”I hate morning sickness.” 

Jinyoung smiled a little ”then your gonna love the fact, that our mothers are in the living room.” Youngjae felt a little anxious they, walked into the room. ”When were you going to tell us, you're having a baby.” They said nothing since they hadn't talked about that, their silence said it all ”I see.” It was clear that hurt ”I take it that we don't matter,” it would be easy enough to dispute that. ”You do it's just-” ”just what,” Jinyoung tried again. ”Its just we haven't told anyone, about it yet” that didn't help. Youngjae managed a quiet, ”we were going to tell you.

It's just been a lot for us to get used to,” that seemed to help. His mother smiled a little ”that's fine, you're not forgiven yet.” It fell quiet again then, it changed a little ”so will we have a grandson or a granddaughter.” They smiled a little ”well, we're having twins, so both” they let that sink in. ”Oh my god” it falls quiet, Youngjae felt a little guilty as he got comfortable on the couch. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you," they were forgiven in the end. Although it still felt a little awkward when they left, but it was now out in the open.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Today's the big day. They've been busy preparing for this, for the past couple of weeks. To make sure they were ready when the time comes, and it happens at a little before six in the morning. Youngjae is surprised when he's woken up by intense pain, it's lucky for him Jinyoung is already awake. It took a few minutes and, some deep breaths before Youngjae managed to get out of bed. It was a struggle but, he made his way to the kitchen. "Jinyoung I-I think it's time" it doesn't take much to notice, it was a short time later they were heading to the hospital. 

Youngjae didn't know how long this would take, so he was in for a long wait. It wasn't easy for him to get comfortable on the bed, Jinyoung did his best to comfort him. After an exhausting eight hours, their twins were welcomed into the world. Youngjae was close to falling asleep,  Hyun-bin and Hyuna were quiet as they were handed to them. Jinyoung looked down at the little girl in his arms, he couldn’t help but, smile happily. Youngjae held his son close, he didn’t mind being pregnant. But he’s happy he can, finally hold his children.

He didn’t have to stay in hospital for long, which was good. After a couple of days they went home, and relaxed. The twins were placed in their bed, they enjoyed the peace while they could. It was broken a short time later, when Hyuna woke up Youngjae was quick to pick her up. Jinyoung watched as he got her settled, he was on the phone telling his mum that she could, come and see her grandkids. She was more than happy to say, she’d be there shortly. “You definitely look the part,” Youngjae smiles a little.

”Do I” Jinyoung closed the distance, before kissing him a few moments later. Hyun-Bin began to stir he picked him up, and gently rocked him. Things got interesting when Jinyoung’s parents arrived, at the same time Youngjae’s phone went off. He wasn’t surprised to find it, was his mum calling. While he was occupied for a few minutes, Jinyoung was more than happy to say; “this is Hyun-Bin.” She smiled as she held him, even though she didn’t want to let him go. She handed him over to his grandfather, who looked so proud. 

It wasn’t long before Youngjae was done, “this is Hyuna” as she held her granddaughter. She pointed out “I’m going to spoil both of them,” they smiled Jinyoung said; “that doesn’t surprise me.”  


[<3 <3 **BONUS** <3 <3]

The twins are now four.

”I’m gonna catch you” Hyuna giggled, as she ran away from her brother. “I bet you can’t” she hid behind the couch, hoping Hyun-Bin wouldn’t find her. Jinyoung was in the kitchen, listening to his kids. Youngjae was tidying up a few things, in their rooms. It falls quiet then “found you,” Hyuna screamed a little. Then Hyun-Bin laughed a little, then they proceeded to chase each other again. This time they ended up in the kitchen, both deciding to cling to their dad. Jinyoung stopped what he was doing, he looked down.

”What are you two up to” they both smiled a little, Hyun-Bin was the one who added “nothing.” He then wanted to be picked up, Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to hold him. He settled in his arms Hyuna pouted a little, “that’s not fair” then she ran off to find her Appa. “Appa” Youngjae stopped cleaning, he smiled at his little girl. It wasn’t hard to tell what she wanted, she smiled so happily when he held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly walked to the lounge room. They got settled on the couch, “do you want to watch anything.”

At first, she didn’t say anything, but then she excitedly told him. She wanted to watch her favourite movie, as soon as that was said. Hyun-Bin came running in “I wanna watch too,” Jinyoung slowly followed him. With a drink for both kids it fell quiet, as the kids focused on the movie. They have everything they need in life. 


End file.
